Alexander Hamilton was a Fascist
Not only did he betray the revolution in favour of securing US economic dominance (cutting off debt payments to the French and Spanish allies whose funds and military support won the US their independence). Hamilton was a class traitor and as his later decisions show: a fascist conservative who wrote the blueprint for how the new government would silence dissent. When the majority of the new US population supported the French people and continuing the revolution, Hamilton argued that their revolution showed none of the coherence that defined the American Revolution. Instead, he pointed to the chaos of the French revolution and used it as an excuse to renege on their treaty to assist France in any future fight against tyranny. Rather than assist France against King George's England, Hamilton wanted to concede France to the monarchy even though the people had now deposed King Louis XIV through execution. Further, Hamilton used this opportunity to free the debt-striken new US colonies from the loan repayments owed to France - arguing that when their revolution 'inevitably' failed, any debt payments to revolutionaries would not be considered valid by the prevailing monarch. Hamilton not only betrayed Lafayette, Rochambeau and all the other French soldiers who aided him throughout the wars. He betrayed the working class proletariat of every nation under the tyranny of imperialism. Hamilton wanted to focus more on the economics of nationhood, developing the US into it's own economic empire stronger than England or any other empire. Hamilton was an imperialist and a capitalist. He saw no benefit in aiding a revolution that would bankrupt all countries involved. He saw that colonialism - continuing the dispossession of North American land from the indigenous people and developing the colonies into trade hubs that economically connecting through a central financial system based in his home state of New York ("Wall Street") would lead to a booming economy with all state debts being eradicated and economic prosperity on a federal level guaranteed by the surplus productions of each state now being tradeable on a mass scale to other non-US colonies. Hamilton was an economic genius and developed the blueprint for US capitalism as we see it today. A behemoth that through steady growth and then devious strategies at the end of the second world war, managed to become THE economic superpower in the world. All at the expense of the working class, indigenous, immigrant and queer communities of the country he helped found. Sources Alexander Hamilton: The Wrong Hero for Our Age By Billy G. Smith Alexander Hamilton, the Alien Law, and Seditious Libels By James Morton Smith http://www.history.com/this-day-in-history/sedition-act-becomes-federal-law "The first three acts took aim at the rights of immigrants. The period of residency required before immigrants could apply for citizenship was extended from five to 14 years, and the president gained the power to detain and deport those he deemed enemies." "In opposition to the Alien and Sedition Acts, Thomas Jefferson and James Madison drafted the Virginia and Kentucky Resolves, declaring the acts to be a violation of the First and Tenth Amendments." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/July_14 (1789 - French Revolution, 1798 - Hamilton attacks French refugees) Aaron Burr |TeamHuman://Ep. 30 Bas van Abel "Fingerprints on the Touchscreen"> - (very good analysis of the issues of Hamilton) Category:Essays Category:USA Category:Fascism